love island
by LoveTheBadGuys77
Summary: RESUME:alana gilbert revient chez elle mais alors que son avion traverse l'ocean pacifique il se crash et alana et la seule survivante ,enfin s'est se qu'elle croit . Un beau et dangereux hybrid etait avec elle a bord, que va t'il se passer quand ses deux personnes vont se rencontrés
1. Chapter 1

RESUME:alana gilbert revient chez elle mais alors que son avion traverse l'ocean pacifique il se crash et alana et la seule survivante ,enfin s'est se qu'elle croit . Un beau et dangereux hybrid etait avec elle a bord, que va t'il se passer quand ses deux personnes vont se rencontrés


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE : 1

Je me nomme Alana Gilbert, j'ai 21 ans ,en se moment je suis dans un avion qui est au dessus du pacifique, qui me ramène chez moi a Mystic Falls , petite ville de Virginie.

Cela fais pas mal d'années déjà que je suis partis, je pourrais vous dire que je suis partis pour des études a l'étranger ou des vacances sur une plage ensoleillée et un cocktail a la mains mais non, je suis partis a cause de mon père , ou plutôt l'homme qui me méprisais,

Dans ma famille il y a Grayson , le père , Miranda, ma mère et mes deux frère et sœur, Elena et Jérémy.

Avec Elena on ne s'entend pas du tout , alors qu'avec Jérémy c'est le contraire ,on s'adore ,j'aurais aimé qu'on s'écrivent et qu'on se téléphone plus souvent quand même.

Mon père , Grayson me déteste parce se que je ne suis pas sa fille biologique, avant que ma mère et lui ne se marie elle a eu une aventure d'un soir et du coup me voilà,je l'ai découvert alors que je n'avait que 5 ans , jetait dans le couloir de notre maison et ma mère et grayson dans la cuisine, il se disputais , c'est la quelle lui a avoué , et que depuis il me déteste , sa n'a plus été la même chose après sa .

J'arrête de repenser au passé , sa me fais ressentir la douleur dans mon dos , la douleur de mes plais ouvert a cause des coup de fouet , de ceinture ou encore quand il me battait du matin au soir sans aucune raison depuis que j'ai l'age de 5 ans.

A l'extérieur on était une famille heureuse , normal et a l'interieur de notre maison c'était un calvaire, j'en veut a ma mère de l'avoir laisser faire , de ne pas m'avoir protégée , de m'avoir fais partir parce qu'il ne pouvais plus me voir .

Elena était au courant , pas Jérémy , si il le savait je pense que grayson serait mort de ces mains et non dans un accident de la route.

Je pense que j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, mon père biologique était un loup garous , ce qui me fais bien évidement loup garous , j'ai déclenché ma malédiction dans un combat avec une autre fille , dans un bar , javait pas mal bu se jour , on peut dire , mais bon ces comme sa .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE : 2**

**8H36**, c'est le temp qu'il reste avant que l'avion n'atterise a l'aéroport de virginie, c'est long

je pris ma tablette noir qui etait dans mon sac juste au dessus de moi dans le porte bagage,je ne peut pas dormir a cause de l'homme obese qui ronfle comme une machine detraquer et qui a de la bave qui lui coule sur le menton en plus, **BERK .**

**Je** regardais les derniere nouvelle pour voir se qui se passais a Mystic Falls .

-ATTAQUE D'ANIMAUX

-MEURTRE NON RESOLUE

-ENLEVEMENT

tous sa me dis que le surnaturel regne sur Mystic Falls , pas franchement une bonne nouvelle pour moi , il faudra que je me fasse toute petite la bas a mon arrivé .

Perdu dans mes pensée , je sentis mon telephone vibré dans ma poche , le sortis et je vis qu'elena essayait de m'appellée encore une fois, je ne repondit pas , ont ne s'est pas parlée depuis des année alors que veut elle maintenant ?

Je rangeais mon telephone dans ma poche arriere et m'y ma tablette sur mon siege et me levait pour allée au toilette , les hotesse etait en plein rangement .

Quand j'arriva devant les wc,je vis qu'il etait occupé, je tapa un coup a la porte et attendis quelque seconde, avec le bruit qu'il y avait derriere , il y avait plus d'une personne a l'interieur.

La porte s'ouvri et une hotesse blonde en sortis , decoiffé avec les habit froisser ,je vie quelle avait deux petit trous sur le cous, un vampire a mon avis,l'hotesse me jeta un regard puis repartis vers le fond de l'avion , surement pour se r'habiller et se remettre au travaille, puis un homme sortis a son tour , grand blond , les yeux bleu, habiller en jean et veste noir, il me regarda un instant et me jeta un sourire seduisant avant de me laisser passer .

"je t'en prie, love"

"ne m'appellée pas love, et vous devriez etre plus prudent pour vous nourrire" je vis son sourire s'effacer , je n'attendis pas sa réponse rentra dans les vc et ferma la porte a clé.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE : 3**

Après être passé au toilette je suis donc retourné a ma place, et se qui me fis figer sur place et que l'homme obèse qui était a coter de moi depuis le début n'est plus la, mais a la place se trouve le vampire, qui par ailleurs m'adresse un sourire sadique,qui remonte jusqu'à ces fossettes.

Je marcha jusqu'à ma place me rassit et devis mon regard en dehors de l'avion , tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention a lui, je sentis son regard qui me brûlais le dos.

"Cela est mal polie d'ignorer les gens , love " dit-il ,je savais qu'il souriais tout en parlant.

Je me retournais et le fixa .

"Je ne vous parle pas , se qui est différent, maintenant pourriez vous retournez a votre place d'origine ? "

",maintenant, pourquoi se mettre en colère love, je veut juste connaître le nom de cette charmante personne qui ma fais cette délicieuse réflexion juste devant le WC"il souriais toujours et maintenais une position de défense.

"si vous m'appellée encore une fois love, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère, je risque mémé de vous mordre , se qui est fatale ,si je me souviens bien pour les vampires"dis-je tout en souriant

l'homme en face de moi ne souriait plus , je crus instant de lui avoir fais peur quand son visage changea , il jubilait .

"Oui ses vrais une morsure de loup garous est fatale pour un vampire, je ne vais pas te contredire , mais vois tu sur moi cela n'a aucun effet, "fier de sa repartis, ce qu'il disais commença a m'inquiété cela était impossible qu'une morsure ne lui fasse rien ,

"je pourrais te dire comment, mais pour sa je voudrais connaître ton nom LOVE, "il m'y l'accent sur son dernier mot, lui dire mon nom ne m'engageais a rien alors pourquoi pas.

"je te dit mon nom a une seule condition ,tu en fais de même et tu m'explique comment une morsure ne t'ai pas fatale"j'avançais ma main vers lui

"deal"il serra ma main comme un accord, puis il fis signe a une hôtesse pour quelle nous serve du champagne, pour ma par je lui demanda un soda.

"Alana, je m'appelle alana Gilbert"des que je finis de me présenter sa tête se tourna vers moi et ses yeux me transperçais la tête, il reflechisais .

"Gilbert de mystic falls c'est bien sa ?j'acquis-sa la tête

"aurais tu un lien avec Elena Gilbert ?"BOUM , le prénom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcé, cet homme connaissait ma sœur de toute évidence,je me demande comment, un vampire , ce vampire pourrais la connaître.

"Elena et ma sœur, maintenant vous avez attirez ma curiosités , qui ete vous et comment connaissé vous ma chère petite sœur ?"

"je pense que si je vous dis mon nom cela pourra vous éclairée impeut , je suis Klaus "

Klaus , l'hybride original , le vampire loup garous voilà comment la morsure ne peut peut le tuer ,

"vous ete l'hybride, "dis-je tout en me redressant mon mon siège

"pas besoin d'avoir peur love, je peut entendre les battements de ton cœur augmenter"

"je n'ai pas peur , alors comment l'hybride original , âgée de plus de milles ans connaît-il ma sœur ?"questionnais-je

c'est la qu'il se mis a me raconter, son histoire, son début de vie humaine , la mort de son frère Henrik, ses freresfrères , sa sœur et lui transformer en vampire, la découverte de la liaison de sa mère , qu'il n'est pas le fils de Michael , la malédiction que sa mère a mise sur lui.

Il me raconta aussi pour Katherina petrova, sa fuite, sa vengeance sur sa famille, et qu'au final qu'il a réussi briser la malédiction grâce a ma sœur , elle est un double petrova , et quelle est protéger par deux vampires, deux frères qui sont amoureux d'elle, que c'est amies et elle ont réussi a tuer deux des frères de Klaus , et qu'il était partie pour changer d'air enfin sa j'y croit pas trop , enfin bref j'ai quand même manquée beaucoup de chose la-bas

"waouh"je restai bouche bée sur se qu'il venait de me raconté.

"alors a ton tour raconte moi ton histoire "dit-il en buvant une gorgé de son verre .

Je commencée a sentir mon cœur s'emballer, lui venais de me racontée sa vie enfin une parti qui est importante ,pourquoi voudrait-il savoir quoi que se soit sur moi.

"il n'y a rien a savoir , vraiment"

"je ne dirais pas sa love, tu est un loup garous , tu a du caractère, rebelle peut-être, du courage pour parler librement devant moi "il se pencha vers moi et me fixa dans les yeux.

"il ya beaucoup sur toi que j'ai appris rien quand parlant avec toi pendant dix minutes, mais il y a plus sa c'est sur, par exemple pourquoi être partis de mystic falls et pourquoi revenir maintenant , "

c'est deux questions me firent le regardée durement, il a du le remarqué car il changea de position .

"pourquoi veut-tu le savoir ?"lui demandais-je

"pourquoi évite la question,love ?" rétorqua-t-il

"laisse moi deviner, tu a contrarier maman et papa en refusant de faire des études pour devenir une brillante avocate, non alors tu a fait une énorme fête a la maison et sa a dégénéré , tu refuse d'épouser le fils du voisin bien éduquer,ou alors ils ton trouver nu dans leur lit avec un garçon ?"questionna-t-il

"rien de tous sa " je me levais pour m'éloigner de lui quand il me surprit en se levant lui aussi et m'aggripa le bras .

"cela doit être grave pour que tu sois contrarier love , tu a du faire quelque chose d'horrible "il disais sa sur un rire moqueur.

Je voulus dégager mon bras mais il resserra sa main autour de celui-ci.

"la seule chose que j'ai faite , c'ets d'être née OK maintenant pourrais me lach..."je ne pus continuer ma phrase car l'avion commençais trembler, je serais tomber a la renverse , si Klaus ne m'avait retenue.

Les tremblement ne s'arretere pas , j'entendis le commandant parler dans les interphone mais la liaison se coupa, les passager, commençais a paniquer et a hurler .

Je voulus me rasseoir et m'attacher quand Klaus me fis signe de le suivre je vie par les hublot qu'une ailes avait pris feu et qu'on s'approchait vite de l'océan ,

Klaus s'arrêta devant une porte quand soudains un vent incroyable s'abbatus sur nous une partis du toit s'était arrachée, je crus être emporter par le haut quand Klaus m'attrapa la main, il se retourna , et ouvra la porte.

"j'espère que tu sais nager love"

je ne compris pas sa question il sauta dans le vide en m'emportant avec lui .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE : 5

J'immergeais, complètement paniquée et affolée, je repris mes esprit en repensant à se qui venait de se passée, l'avion avait commencer a trembler pour finir s'écraser dans l'océan.

Consciente, d'où je me trouvais je regardai autour de moi pour localiser Klaus ou des survivants, mais mon regard n'attrapa personne ,des débris de l'avion était éparpillée dans l'eau et une fumée noire recouvrait le ciel, je me m'y a nager quelque brasse quand j'aperçus a environ 3 ou 4 kilomètre, une île,je ne pris pas la peine de m'inquiète pour Klaus , un hybride immortel , âgé de milles ans peut sûrement veiller sur lui-même.

Après avoir nagée pendant environs une heure le soleil commençais a se couché , le ciel était devenue orangatre et rosé .

Arrivé a 20 mètres de l'île ,j'avais désormais pied , j'avançais même si la fatigue me montait , quand enfin j'étais sur la plage je me laissa tomber sur les fesses et contemplais l'horizon et en pensant a se qui venais d'arrivée , l'avion qui se crash ,on voie sa que dans les films.

Je me m'y a penser a toute ces personnes tomber dans l'océan , des mères ,des pères , des frères et sœurs,des filles et des fils ,au familles qui vont être appelées et qui vont être prévenus qu'un membre de leur famille ne reviendra pas .

Ces drôle , mes parents n'aurait sûrement pas réagis de manière triste , au contraire sa les aurais fais rires je pense , surtout Grayson, tellement prise dans mes pensé je ne me suis pas rendus qu'une main c'était posé sur mon épaule , et je réagis d'instinct en me levant en hurlant .

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa criais-je tout en reculent .

-Doucement love tous vas bien .

Klaus se tenais en face de moi , mouillé de la tête aux pieds , ces vêtements était déchirer et brûler,

du sang coulait sur la partie droite de son visage et de la basse de son coup qui disparaissait en dessous de sa chemise taché de sang .

-Non mais ça va pas de faire sa ? On pose pas sa main sur une personne perdue dans ces pensées qui viens de vivre un crashe d'avion .Lui criais-je dessus.

-Relax , love, tu respire s'est le principal non ? On devrais commencer a monter un abris et faire un feu dit-il tout en commençant a marcher vers les arbres et ramassés des branches .

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer a parcourir l'île plutôt , pour voir si des survivants on réussie a sortir de l'avion,demandais-je .

-Aucune des personnes dans cette avion n'a survécus , or mis toi et moi love, le mieux est d'attendre le matin pour parcourir l'île et de voir si on peut trouvé quelque chose qui nous aiderais a sortir d'ici, me répondit-il .

Il avait raison , même si je voulait y croire, aucune personne humaine n'aurait pus s'en sortir sans dommage collatéraux ,je me m'y a ramassé du bois et de rejoindre klaus qui était à quelques pas de moi en train d' installer en tas sur la plage les branches , puis de prendre deux petites pierres et de les frottées ensemble , une étincelle jaillit et le bois s'embrasa .

Klaus installa une sorte de séchoir juste a coté du feu et commença à enlevez ces vêtement pour les mettre sur bûche.

-Tu devrais faire pareille love , sauf si tu veut resté trempée .Il avait enlevez tous ces vêtement sauf son pantalon qu'il avais replié sur lui même ,mon visage devint rouge devant sa poitrine nus et musclé ,j'aperçus sa poitrine ou un tatouage était dessiné , des corbeaux.

Il avait raison , je me m'y a enlevez mes vêtements , pour ne garder que mon pantalon plié et mon soutien-gorge, je lui tournais le dos le temps de mettre mes habits prêt du feu pour qu'ils sèchent quand je sentis son regard sur mon dos , instinctivement je me retourna en l'évitant et alla m'asseoir a l'écart.

Pendant quelque secondes , je les avaient oubliées , ces cicatrices qui tombes sur mon dos, ces marque qui mon été infliger durant toute mon enfance , Grayson n'avait pas été tendre , il n'avait pas laisser une seule partis de mon dos intact.

Je n'avait envie de parler de cela à klaus , n'y même de parler tous cour, je m'allongea dans le sable , ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil, klaus du faire pareille , je l'entendis remuer dans le sable puis plus rien , je risquait a regardé vers lui quand je m'aperçus qu'il avait les yeux fermé.je me recoucha et le sommeil me gagna rapidement


End file.
